1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a unit cell of a non-volatile memory device, a non-volatile memory device and method thereof, and more particularly to a non-volatile memory device including a plurality of unit cells, with each unit cell capable of performing concurrent memory operations at storage nodes included therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional non-volatile memory devices (e.g., flash memory devices) may include NAND type and/or NOR type structures. Conventional NAND type flash memory devices may use a Fouler-Nordheim (F-N) tunneling process. The F-N tunneling process may provide a relatively fast program operation speed, a relatively high program operation efficiency and an area of a cell allocated to each bit may be relatively small so as to achieve a higher degree of integration. However, in NAND type flash memory devices, achieving random access may be difficult. Thus, NAND type flash memory devices may be associated with lower speeds during read operations and increased difficulty in selecting particular memory cells during a program operation.
In contrast to NAND type flash memory devices, random access may be relatively easy to achieve in conventional NOR type flash memory devices. Accordingly, NOR type flash memory devices may be faster at performing read operations as well as having a higher degree of cell selectivity during a program operation. However, conventional NOR type flash memory devices may typically use a channel hot electron injection (CHEI) process. The CHEI process may be associated with lower program operation speeds, lower program operation efficiency and an area of a cell allocated to each bit may be relatively large such the degree of integration rate is relatively low.
Accordingly, a system designer selecting between conventional NOR and NAND type flash memory devices may typically take the relative advantages and disadvantages of the respective flash memory devices into consideration in order to optimize a particular memory system.